Goodbye Love
by SnowWhitexx
Summary: Elena is only a girl, and stress has finally taken it's toll, but is she getting herself into more trouble now that she's ran? Elena/Elijah eventually.
1. In which Elena runs

Stefan rushed into Elena's empty room, looking around the darkness for any sign of the brunette doppelganger. It was then when he spotted the note resting on her dresser. He walked over slowly and picked it up, his eyes scanning over the words.

"_Dear Stefan, Damon, Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, Carebear, and Bonbon._

_By the time you read this, You'll have realized that I'm long gone. I'm sorry to up and leave so suddenly, but I can't stand the thought of putting all of you in danger because of who I am. The truth is, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, Knowing I'm the reason one of you guys might have gotten hurt, or worse. Please don't try looking for me, and don't bother calling. I've changed my number and possibly might change my name as well. I just want you all to know that I love you dearly, and yes, even you Damon. I'm sorry I had to end it this way._

_-Elena 3"_

"She's gone…" He muttered, looking over at Damon, who was now standing in the door.

"No she's not, because we're going to find her. It's not safe for her to be out there alone." Damon shook his head.

"What about the others?" Stefan tucked the note away into the pocket of his jacket.

"You worry about that. I'm going to go and find her." In a flash, Damon was gone.

Stefan stood there in the dark, his mind reeling over the note he had just read. Elena had finally cracked, and he knew it. How he was going to keep everyone calm and under wraps though, that was something he didn't know. A silent shuffle brought his eyes back to the door, where Jenna now stood.

"…Where's Elena?"

This was going to be a lot harder then he thought.


	2. In which Elena gets caught

"_**Along a lonely California highway, A mysterious woman in white lures men to their-"**_

Oh wait, wrong story line. Let's start this again shall we?

I have been driving this stretch of highway for almost two hours now, I don't know how far I am from Mystic Falls, or even if I'm out of Virginia itself. The lines of the road were starting to blur from how tired I had become from crying. I had my window down, hoping the cool air would keep me awake, I was not going to wreak ANOTHER car. Even though the last time wasn't really my fault, I couldn't afford another one.

The bright red flashing light of a motel sign caught my eye immediately. It was rounding up on midnight, and not only was I sleepy from emotional tears, but I was also up at 7 this morning for school. I checked my mirrors, flicked my turn signal on, and pulled over into the parking lot. I didn't even care that I'd have to spend the night in some crummy motel where there probably was more booty calls then I could even imagine. I parked the car in a spot right in front and climbed out. Pressing the auto lock button on my keychain, I headed over into the main office.

I never realized how tacky motels can be. The inside of the OFFICE, the office(!), looked like a cabin that would probably belong in a porno. The guy behind the counter didn't look all that shady though, thank god. I walked over and signed myself in, putting the down payment on the room as he got me a key. I thanked him and walked out. I walked down along the sidewalk to room B-6, of coarse they all looked the same to me. Unlocking the door, I flipped the lightswitch on and slipped in. I felt like I had been flung back into the 60's. Total polka dot CHAOS.

My eyes couldn't care at the moment though. I kicked my flats off, locked the door, climbed into the bed and flopped over. My eyes shifted along the white cotton pillow case next to my head, I couldn't get the thought of everyone panicking out of my head. What was Jenna and Jeremy thinking? Were Bonnie and Caroline putting up missing flyers? Were Stefan and Damon tearing the town apart? I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block everything from my mind. I shifted under the blanket and curled myself up tightly into a little ball. I fought back tears trying to break through as I finally willed myself to sleep.

…Not that I got much sleep. A loud crash woke me up only three hours after I had finally passed out. I jumped awake instantly, my eyes shifting around the dark room. My breathing had become frantic, I was in full on panic mode. I leaned over and flipped the lamp lightswitch on quickly, looking around the now lit room. Nothing. Not anything was touched, or messed up or moved in my room. I slowly slipped out of my bed and walked over to the window. I pushed back the curtains and peeked out slightly, my eyes wandering the lit up parking lot slowly.

Ah shit. I can see there was glass on the ground outside by my car, great. Someone tried to break into my car. I shook my head slowly and slipped my shoes back on. I grabbed the key off the stand, unlocked the door and slipped out. I relocked the door and walked over to my car.

I looked over the car slowly, but something struck me odd. There was glass on the ground, but none of my windows or mirrors were busted ou-.

Before I knew it, someone had grabbed me from behind. I let out a sharp yelp of surprise and started kicking and smacking at my attacker. I felt a strip of cloth wrap around my mouth, gagging me, before I was struck in the back of the head. I hit the ground as my world started to fade to black. I blinked slowly, glancing at the set of feet coming closer to me, before fully falling unconscious.

Now I really wish I hadn't left Mystic Falls.

**The dark euphie: Well of coarse not, that would be silly.**

**If they found her right away, what kind of story would that be?**

**Forbidden: Thank you!**

**I'll try to update as much as I can. ^_^**


End file.
